


Finals

by Adventurer1267



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventurer1267/pseuds/Adventurer1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty is cramming for finals. Will that be the only thing he ends up cramming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the end of the school year, second semester to be exact and Morty was cramming for his finals. He had been going off with Rick way too much for him to study. Rick didn't do well with this. He got jealous. Wanting his sidekick, he went upstairs and into his grandson's bedroom. He grabbed his arm and tried pulling him to the door. 

"Come on, Mor-rr-ty. We got stuff to do." He says, belching half of it. 

"W-what?- Rick, no, I can't! Rick, I have to study." Morty protests, dark circles in his eyes showing more. He was sleep deprived and exhausted. He had been drinking coffee and studying for hours, since last night. The afternoon sun did nothing for his mood or sight. 

"C'mon, Morty I-I need to go-"

"No!"

Rick stopped, eyes wide as Morty popped off. 

"Rick!- I can't go anywhere! Don't you get that? I-I have to stay here! I've been studying for days and hours and so long I don't even know!" Morty cries out, holding his head and slowly falling on his grandfather. Rick just stared, watching him slowly fall to the floor. Soon Ricks surprised face became an annoyed one. He glared as Morty snored on his shoes, laid out and sleeping. 

"Little shit." He mutters and looks up to his text books. Each book was covered in a large quantity of drool. Rick sighed and put the boy to bed, all books stacked neatly by his bedside. He closed the door softly and left, going downstairs to watch TV and drink a little.


	2. Waking Up With Can Openers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty wakes and the adventure begins.

Morty woke up a few hours later. He was sore and confused. Bladder full, he headed to the bathroom and relieved himself. Dry spit covered the corners of his mouth, his saliva thick and pasty. After washing his hands he brushed his teeth. It helped some but not much. Still dazed, he ignored the time and rubbed his head. He needed food. Venturing out into the unknown, beyond his bed room, he headed for the kitchen. 

Jerry, his dad was rummaging around in the cabinets above the counters.

"Hey, have you seen the can opener?" He asks, looking back over his shoulder at the other cabinets and drawers. 

"Does it look like I've seen a can opener?" Morty asks, looking emotionless. Jerry returns an annoyed look. 

"You know, you don't have to be so smart."

"Well if you were, you'd know I don't have your can opener." He says and slugs along, tired. Jerry watches, sighing. 

"Beeeeth?!" He raises his voice and turns back to the cabinets.

Morty makes it to the couch, realizing he never got any food as he looks to his empty hands. He just throws his head back, going limp. Rick looks over, still sucking on his brown glass bottle. 

"Hey morr-rrty." He burps out. 

Morty sits in silence, blinking up at the ceiling. Rick looks over, noticing he's out of it. 

"Hey, what's wr-rong?"  
Morty just shrugs. Rick stands and grabs his hand. "Cmon, Mor-rty. Let's go." He says and pulls on his arm. This time Morty doesn't fight, he just follows. Soon they're in the ship, moving out of the garage and into the atmosphere.


	3. Even if I died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty opens up to Rick

Morty looking out the window of the ship, wondering how he would ever make it in school. He'd probably fail. But Rick would probably be happy to hear that. That pissed him off. His fucken best friend and grandfather didn't even support his education. His thoughts ran away with him and soon he was sitting in the ship, chewing his lip and squirming in anger. Rick was too buzzed to really notice. He glances to Morty and notices his behavior. 

"Morty what's wr-rr-ong?"

"Nothing." Morty snaps. 

"Okay." Rick says, accepting it.

Morty keeps it up, being angry. Rick stops the ship, in the middle of nowhere. Literally. 

"Morty what the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing, Rick."

"Morty."

"What rick?"

"Look, you don't have to tell me, Morty, but its better if you do, Morty. Just tell me, Morty." 

"I'm just.." His arms are crossed and he's looking away, angry. He sits up straighter. "I'm gonna fail my classes, Rick. And you're not gonna give a damn even if I do but I do! I-I give a damn, Rick. I know you just use me but I don't want to be a useless, stupid Morty!" He cries out, looking away as tears form. 

 

Rick sits in the driver seat awkwardly. "Morty, I'm sorry if you can't help being stupid, but because of that, you're not useless. If you were smart, what purpose would I have for you?"

"You'd actually like me!" Morty yells, cringing. 

Rick blinks, taken back. 

"You think I don't like you?"

"Rick, I don't even think you'd cry if I died."

That...cut deep. Eminem was honest in his songs. This really did feel like a steel knife in his windpipe. It stung and heart and he felt his heart ache and chest constrict. Is this really how Morty felt? He didn't think he'd cry if he died?

"You don't mean that, Morty." Rick plays off. He didn't wanna deal with this. Not noe. Really not ever. 

"Yes I do Rick. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well why the fuck wouldn't I cry if you died, Morty?!" Rick snaps back. 

"Because you hate me!" Morty cries, looking to him, tears streaming. 

Rick gives a hurt look. Morty truly thought this. And it was all Rick's fault. 

...  
He'd have to make it up to him.


	4. Blips & Chitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick tries to cheer his grandson up by taking him to the best arcade in the galaxies, however fails. Morty is stuck on trying to get his studying done and being angry. Rick is determines to show Morty a good time and remove that stress.

Morty sits awkwardly in the passenger seat of the ship. He keeps staring out the window, afraid to look over at his blue haired grandfather. If they made eye contact, he'd be stuck and Rick would see him cry. 

The brunette glances to the left, seeing the orange sign in front of the ship. 

"Blips & Chitz?" Morty asks, voice even more high pitched and wavering than usual from crying. 

"Yepp, get ready to blast some borgons, Morty!" He says, excited about this. 

"Rick! I can't play some stupid game at an extraterrestrial Dave & Buster! I have to study!" Morty sits up fully now, his arms uncrossed. How could Rick even think of some stupid arcade at a time like this?! He knew he had to study or he wouldn't pass his classes. Rick sighs and lowers the ship down to park. 

"Morty, the one thing that's always helped test takers is a great night, with no stress and some fun. You need a break. You passed out today from lack of sleep, just take a break tonight. I promise when you get up tomorrow, you'll be feeling better than a Gazorpazorp in a sleeve shop." He says and pulls the parking break back. He looks over at Morty and holds eye contact. "Cmon, Morty. Just one night."

The brunette teen locks his jaw and crosses his arms, thinking it over. He sighs and opens his door, climbing out. 

"Fine, dammit, but this doesn't redeem any of your shit." He spits. Rick rolls his eyes and follows.

"Whatever, you lil shit stain." He grumbles, knowing he'd make him smile sometime tonight. 

The humans enter the building and take in the view of such a huge room, full of various aliens and machines. Rick starts getting pumped up for this, loving this place. Morty just sighs, feeling his anger grow. The brunette keeps mouthing off and yelling at Rick in his head as they make their way to get tickets. How could any of this shit actually make him feel better? 

Loud noises surround the two males. Beeps of machines, coins spilling out of slots, metal openings clanging against its walls as prizes are pulled from it. The whole place is buzzing and being played. 

"See, Morty, this place is great. You'll be chill in no time, dawg." He says and sits down at a control pad. He feeds the game some tickets and puts on some head gear. The game starts up, whirring. Morty stands behind him, brows furrowing in confusion. Was Morty suppose to just stand and watch? 

The older man starts pressing buttons with his fingertips and whirling the joystick around. He moves the pixelated ship around the screen as he fires at the other ships. Numbers pop up, 100, 300, 150, 600, 100, 100. The score climbs higher and higher. 

The brunette shifts his weight on his other leg. He blinks slow, just watching. This was bullshit. He wanted to go home. He wanted to pass his finals and have Rick show him some kind of affection. 

"And thaaats the waaaay the game goes" Rick exclaims, whirling around in the chair and throwing off the helmet after he beats the high score. He promptly names it "TIT." The bluenette takes a sip from his flask and stands, walking with his grandson over to another game. Morty glares now. 

"Rick, this is stupid! Why are we even here?!" The teenager cries, frustrated with this. 

"Morty, I already told you, we're here for you to relax and get that huge stick out of your ass." He growls out, growing fed up with the lil shit. 

"By watching you play stupid games?"

"Well fine, Morty, go play a game! Lighten up for fuck's sake!" He snaps, turnings round to him now. "This is a great place, have some fun for once in your pathetic life." 

"Ya know what, Rick?! I think it's pretty shitty for you to bring me here when you know I need to pass my finals and I don't want to be here."

"Is this really about the finals, Morty?" Rick asks, raises one side of his brow and crossing his arms. 

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that fit you threw in the ship, crying and saying I hate you." 

Morty blushes and glares harder. 

"No, it's cause I want to actually pass something in school." 

Rick holds a glare and shifts his weight back. "Fine, you illiterate prick, we'll leave. Don't even give Blips & Chitz a chance." He grumbles and grabs his wrist. Morty let's himself be dragged to the door. He was shocked that his grandpa actually did something he wanted. 

The two males climb into the ship. The older pulls out of the parking spot and starts driving them home. He's rough about it. He's annoyed and kind of pissed off. How was he suppose to make it up to him, bond with him when he pushed him away? 

"Ship, go fly yourself" Rick commands, activating autopilot. He turns in his chair and makes Morty face him. 

"Morty, you don't wanna hang out with me at the house, you don't wanna go on an adventure with me, you don't wanna fly with me and you don't wanna go to Blips & Chitz. So you tell me, what do you want me to do to show you I want to spend time with you and don't hate you?"

Morty widens his eyes, not expecting him to ask such a question. Nor try to cheer him up or even care what he had to say or felt. Was it a joke?

"I..I don't know." He mumbles. "I just...want you to care." 

"Morty- ahg...fucken-" he grumbles, growing frustrated. He rubs his forehead. "What?" He asks, feeling himself lose brain cells. 

"I don't know!" He says, louder. 

"God, you have such a huge stick up your ass, you can't have any damn fun or anything, can you?" He asks, sighing and leaning back. 

"Please stop talking about my ass." Morty mutters, growing a little flustered. Rick lifts his head up some. 

"What? -what, you don't like talking about how anal you are?" He asks, smirking. "I'll stop when you stop clenching that hole of yours." 

"God, Rick, stop!" Morty cries, starting to blush. Rick chuckles and crosses his arms. 

"What, Morty? Its just your ass." 

"Please, stop." He pleads, hiding his face with his hand.

"Why?"

"Cause! Its embarrassing, dammit!" The teen snaps, getting more flustered.

"Well you took me away from Blips & Chitz so I think you deserve some kind of punishment." He says and starts getting an idea. Morty lifts his head up. 

"P-Punishment?" the brunette stammers out. What the fuck did that mean? So many thoughts run through the teens mind. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna show you some real fun, Morty." He says and leans back in his seat. He starts undoing his belt. "You wanna be anal with me, then you're gonna be anal with me." He slurs through a smirk. He takes another swig from his flask before taking off his lab coat and tossing both in floor of the ship. He keeps his blue turtleneck on, wanting it on for now. Morty watches as his jaw goes slack. 

"Rick.." He choked out, afraid of what he's referring to. Of course he loved the idea, being so close with him, gaining something from it. Not only that but, he was attracted to Rick. He couldn't help it. It just happened. 

"What, Morty?" The bluenette asks, undoing his pants now and moving them down his slender hips and thighs. The teenager watches. 

"..W-what are you doing?" 

"I'm getting undressed." He answers simply. 

"Why?" 

"Cause I'm gonna fuck you in the back of my ship." 

Morty stares harder, his breath hitching. That did it.  
"Okay." He manages out in a high voice.


	5. Mmm That's Some Good Shit Right There Mhmmmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That good shit right there y'all have been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is two in the morning. I'm sorry if it sucks. I'm sorry if there are spelling errors. I did this shif for you. Love me.

Rick pushes Morty down in the back seat of the ship, taking control as Morty sits his ass down. He towers over him and looks him over before kissing his lips. Morty closes his eyes immediately at the touch of thin lips on his own. It was apparent in Morty, that he didn't enjoy moving around a whole lot. Maybe positions but not repeated crazy kisses. Receiving them was another thing though. Rick did just that, his head tilting back and again as the moves their lips together. He starts open kissing him, waiting for him to do the same. Eventually Morty does so from a soft moan as Ricks tongue grazes his lips. The older man pushes his tongue past Morty's teeth and swirls them clockwise. He presses the tip of his tongue very lightly to the roof of Morty's mouth then drags it forward to his teeth before parting and kissing again. He coaxes the younger tongue back in his mouth and sucks softly at it. That gets Morty making noise and squirming around. Rick feels accomplished here and moves Morty's yellow cotton shirt up over his head. He runs his large hand through the brunette locks and cradles the boys skull. He smiles down at him and kisses him again. He starts trailing down and leaves hickies down his pale neck. Only two though, because Morty kept giggling at the feeling on his neck. He couldn't help it. He was very ticklish there and every graze of lips or teeth made him squirm and smile. He bites his lip as Ricks throaty chuckle hits his neck. He knew he was smiling too. The bluenette moves down more and goes for something more sensitive instead of ticklish and bites and kisses across his collar bone. The lower he gets the more the boy is anticipating. Finally Rick's lips reach his nipples. The don't touch yet. Rick is hovering over his left one as he purposely pants a hot breath on the pink bud to make the boys suspense build up. Morty whines. 

"Cmon, Riiick." 

"Okay okay." 

He moves his tongue out finally and swirls it around the same nipple. He flicks it with the tip of his tongue and get him whimpering as he blows cool air on the wet nerve. Its grows hard as he rubs it and plays with it between his thumb and index finger. He flicks his nipple and pinches hard to make Morty squirm under him. He was a mess already. He goes for the other and makes sure to play with the boys pink nipples till their sore and bringing Morty to tears and whimpers. 

Rick stands and slides his pants off along with his briefs. He kneels back down, Morty's ribs between his legs as he grasps the base of his own dick and rubs the tip on his grandson's sore nipples. Morty grabs Ricks thigh and squeezes as his chest rises and falls. 

"R-Rick, C'mon, please." The boy begs with a nice expression on his face. 

"Not yet, Morty, Let me have some fun first." 

He keeps nudging his sweet nipples with his tip and sighs as it grows to be too little pleasure. He stands and kneels in the ship floor board. He grabs the back of Morty's knees and pulls him closer. Morty's legs are pushed up in the air and spread open. Morty claws the cushioned seat under his ass and blushes hard. 

"R-Rick! What are you doing?!"

"Calm down, Morty. You'll love it." 

Rick opens his mouth and moves his tongue in a circle around the boys tip. Morty's eyes widen and his gasps. His body trembles as he watches his companion lick his head. The only thing running through his head is the statement he mutters: "God, that feels so fucking good." Rick smirks and allows Morty to bury his smaller fingers in his blue hair and push his head down on his tip. Rick takes it all. Morty is moaning and gripping a fist full of blue hair. He moves his granddad's head up and down on his cock. Those thin lips takes it and suck like he's candy. Rick does this for a few minutes but pulls back after he's pulsing in his mouth. He blows cold air on his dick, making Morty tremble and precums. 

"Ahhh~ Rick! Stop!" He begs, knowing he was gonna tease him hard. God, he wanted to cum so bad. He was so close too but Rick wouldn't allow him to. And he didn't. Rick wanted fun so he let him sit and go a bit soft again. After that Morty's legs are pushed back up and his balls are swallowed and sucks on. Rick spits em back out and runs his tongue over them. Morty moans and closes his eyes but is flipped over on his face randomly. He huffs and groans at Rick as he helps himself not suffocate in ship seat. 

Rick puts his grandson's feet on the floor and grabs his ass cheeks. He spreads him and makes Morty gasp and eyes go wide. 

"W-wait! Rick! Y-youre not doing it now, are you?!" He looks back,confused until Ricks tongue pushes pass the tight muscle and squirms around inside of him. Morty gasps and claws the seats hard as he presses closer. Rick holds his hip and spanks his ass for making him almost topple over. Morty whimpers and reaches back, spreading his own cheeks for him. Ricks tongue presses in more and his saliva drips off into the floor. His tongue is rolling and coating his walls. Rick pulls out after a bit and outs him down as he holds helps spread his cheeks and fingers him. Morty groans and whimpers as his ass is fingered but keeps his hands back to help open himself. Rick gets a few slender fingers in and moves them around inside. He pulls em out and kisses up Morty's spine. Rick pushes three fingers back in him and turns him around. Rick fingers Morty's ass and shoves his face to his crotch. 

"Make my cock wet." He demands. Morty stares it down. ((It's canon, claimed by the makers that Ricks dick is equivalent to a baby's arm. Well when you look it up, baby arm = 13 inches long = literally the length of a giant ass wrench. This is canon and is in no way the actual size of normal penises. Please don't expect a size 13 inch dick to come from your boyfriend. And if he has one, run because you didn't sign up for that and you're about to be wrecked. The vagina is only 6 inches deep. Run, honey.))

Morty slowly tries and covers his cock with saliva after many mouthfuls of spit and mustering it up. He rubs it on with both hands and feels it twitch in his small hands. He smiles and kisses the tip before being picked up, fingers removed and shoved back into the seats, face first. Rick parts his ass, spits at the opening, making sure he's wet, and shoves in his tip. He goes slow with Morty but makes him take every last inch. Morty lays limp, upper half on the seats as his legs shake and threaten to drop. His knees are gonna buckle until rick picks up his hips and starts very slowly fucking his ass. 

In. Out. In. Out. Ung. Ahh. Morty was sweating as his ass in filled and he's being fucked by his Rick. The bluenette spanks Morty's ass and kisses his cheek. 

"Morty, you know you can touch yourself while I do this."

"You sure?" Morty asks, looking tired and high. Rick kisses his lips with a sweet noise. 

"Go for it." He wraps his right arm around his hips and rubs his nipple as he thrusts. Morty moans and cups his hand over Rick's. He starts jerking himself off and feels it all get better. Rick starts going faster and biting at his ear. Soon the ship is rocking a bit from Rick pounding his Morty's tight virgin ass. Morty is clinging to Rick's left arm and desperately jacking off and squirming, about to cum. He pants and moans as he eyes close. 

"Nn-gah...ahh....nnn...Rick, Rick, fuck. Yeah. Please. More~" he begs and thrusts back in him. "Fuck me now! Fuck meeee." He begs as he starts precumming. Rick groans out. 

"Fuck...Morty." He says in a gruff voice. He goes faster and faster and cums deep inside his ass. Morty gasps and squirts his seed all in the back seat. Rick keeps thrusting and slaps his grandson's ass repeatedly before milking himself of every drop and pulling out with a sick pop. His cum overflows and runs out Morty's ass. Rick drags his finger up the stream of white seed and fingers Morty, pushing it back in and coating his digit. 

Morty whimpers and pants heavily on the seat. He's limp and allowing Rick whatever he wished. Rick takes it and plays with Morty's smaller junk and cleans him up. He fingers him, those slender fingers massaging his cum covered sweet spot and as he sucks all the seed off Morty's cock, really just wanting to blow him again. He plays with his nipples and within 10 minutes Morty has come again in Ricks mouth. He somehow hears from his ringing ears, the sound of Rick swallowing his mouthful of cum.

Good. God. ...Morty really should have went against him more often. Or maybe guilt tripping him and being a lil bitch could get him fucked hard again.


End file.
